


Each Other

by MeltedMoonStone



Series: Short Shorts [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Sleepy Cuddles, Super Soft, Wordcount: 100-500, let's pretend they go to college somewhere that doesn't get a lot of sun, sunny day - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltedMoonStone/pseuds/MeltedMoonStone
Summary: The first sunny day after a week of rain and stressful finals, Bambam and Yugyeom take some time to relax and enjoy each other's company.





	Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a bad habit of starting things and never finishing them, so i wanted to write a quick short drabble. I told myself "You WILL finish this and you WILL publish it!" So I Hope you enjoy this super short fluffy drabble of YugBam cuddling in the warm afternoon sun!

It was a calm day. The sky was clear, the breeze cool, and all in all, it made Bambam want to do nothing but lay down and relax. After a stressful week of rain and finals, he was ready to just log out of life for a while. So there he was, in the university courtyard, laying down on the ground in his hoodie and leggings and not caring about what people think.

 

He laid there for a while, his eyes closed just basking in the sun, until all of a sudden a shadow fell over his face. Bambam opened one eye and looked up at yugyeom, who was just staring at him.

 

“Hey.” yugyeom whispered.

 

Bambam held back a small chuckle and whispered back, “Hey.”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“What does it look like, dummy?” Bambam smirked, “I’m enjoying the brief bit of sun we’re getting.”

 

Yugyeom chuckled, “So you won’t mind if I join you, right?” He asked, although he was already laying down next to Bambam as he asked the question.

 

“I don’t think it matters if i mind or not.”

 

“You’re right,” Yugyeom replied. He grabbed Bambam’s arm from behind his head and spread it out so that he could rest his head on Bambam’s shoulder. He threw his leg over Bambam’s torso, and then leaned up to place a kiss on Bambam’s cheek before settling down and closing his eyes.

 

A second later, Yugyeom felt Bambam kiss the top of his head.

 

They both laid there, oblivious to their surroundings, just enjoying each other's company and the warmth of the sun. It was a welcomed break after the stress of studying and running around on nothing but coffee and 2 hours of sleep.

 

The sun, and the fresh air, plus the soft grass underneath them, and the comfort of each other’s presence were lulling and eventually...

 

They ended up falling asleep, wrapped around each other as if their life depended on it.

 

If anyone were to see them, they’d be able to tell just how much they loved each other. Although, it wasn’t really a surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave a comment and give it a kudos?


End file.
